


Ajo, oio e peperoncino.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gabriele "Lele" Marchilli - Freeform, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Livia Adami - Freeform, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, hint Isabelle/Aureliano, hint OFC/Aureliano, major spoilers about MCD(s), no happy ending, sort of Aureliano/Alberto, spoiler s2
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: "Il pensiero è fatto anche della sensazione delle labbra di Spadino sulle sue, per due secondi, che non sapevano di nulla in particolare se non del freddo che sentiva sulle guance per via degli anelli che adornavano, e ancora oggi adornano, le sue dita e l’adrenalina che gli scorreva nelle vene. Sembra passato un secolo da quel momento, un secolo e la costruzione del Colosseo ma non sono nemmeno sette mesi."





	Ajo, oio e peperoncino.

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a questo video: https://youtu.be/F9CPTuUyMnE

_Now the day bleeds_   
_ Into nightfall_   
_ And you're not here_   
_ To get me through it all_   
_ I let my guard down_   
_ And then you pulled the rug_   
_ I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

\- Someone you loved, L. Capaldi

Il pensiero rimane incastrato tra gli altri come l’elastico di Isabelle nel freno a mano e le dita di Livia tra i suoi capelli. Rimane lì, tra il piano per far fuori Samurai e il discorso al funerale di Lele che non farà mai, ma che ripete davanti allo specchio tutte le sere. Non è un pensiero delicato ma nemmeno particolarmente rumoroso, ma ogni volta che cerca di distrarsi torna.

_M’hai cambiato la vita, Aurelià_ si sente dire ancora e ancora. E poi si presentano, in sequenza, tutte le cose che sono successe dal bacio, ma ancora prima da quando sono saliti insieme sulla sua macchina la prima volta, fino alla caccia per la culla e quel mostro d’oro sul cofano della sua macchina, che sarà il centro della vita di un bambino che avrà il DNA di Spadino e Angelica e lo guarderà dall’alto al basso come fa già la madre. Angelica che gli ha sbattuto cinque dita in faccia prima di urlare qualcosa in sinti che ricordava una maledizione e ridargli il suo cappello. Un metro e cinquanta di ragazza non ancora maggiorenne, con alle spalle un’intera famiglia e la consapevolezza di un marito che non la amerà mai eppure, eppure anche così, è finita a difenderlo. Per onore o per affetto Aureliano non lo ha ancora capito e probabilmente non lo farà mai.

(L’unica persona che avrebbe fatto una cosa del genere per lui è morta. Morta lasciandolo il solo erede di un impero che suo padre gestiva con il pugno di ferro e la compassione dimenticata sul fondo di un cassetto insieme alla foto della madre. _ Morta pure lei. _)

Il pensiero è fatto anche della sensazione delle labbra di Spadino sulle sue, per due secondi, che non sapevano di nulla in particolare se non del freddo che sentiva sulle guance per via degli anelli che adornavano, e ancora oggi adornano, le sue dita e l’adrenalina che gli scorreva nelle vene. Sembra passato un secolo da quel momento, un secolo e la costruzione del Colosseo ma non sono nemmeno sette mesi. 

Il letto è troppo grande e qualche finestra, in giro per i troppi piani di un hotel che non è mai stato, è rimasta aperta e il rumore dei gabbiani e del mare non lo lascia dormire ma morire un po', di solitudine, di stanchezza e anche di prurito ché il nome di Livia è fresco contro la sua pelle e ha dimenticato di mettere la crema, come ha dimenticato di mangiare a pranzo ma non riesce a dimenticare le labbra di Spadino sulle sue o il momento in cui si è sentito dire che stava per diventare padre. 

Spadino che lo bacia è un pensiero non particolarmente rumoroso ma che torna, torna, _ torna _ e Aureliano trova a chiedersi per la prima, o forse per la milionesima, volta se forse, _ magari _ , potrebbe provare qualcosa per lui, qualcosa di minuscolo e fastidioso che vada oltre l’affetto fraterno ma, per l’ennesima volta, si ripete che lui _ ricchione _ non è e l’unica cosa che gli piace scopare sono le donne. Una in particolare fino a poco fa e una nuova adesso, che ha la pelle che sa d’inchiostro, salsedine e parla come parlavano loro (lui, Spadino e Lele. _Lele_ che c’aveva quell’assurda pettinatura da figlio di poliziotto e studente di legge con l’amante e un padre con troppe speranze, che s’è sparato un colpo davanti a loro, mentre li guardava negli occhi, poco dopo avergli detto che gli voleva bene. _Lele_ che c’è rimasto sul pavimento, quello stesso pavimento sul quale hanno ordito, preparato strategie, urlato e litigato, in una periferia che c’aveva un grande futuro ma era finito ad essere l’ennesima falla nel piano della grandezza di Roma, senza che nessuno fosse lì per fargli un funerale. _Lele_ che l’aveva persa definitivamente, la bussola e la voglia di vivere, dopo che era stato il padre a finire cinque piedi sotto terra. _ Lele. _) e vorrebbe dirgli di starsene zitta perché lei non sa. Non sa e cristo santo iddio spera mai saprà che già averla portata fino a lì è stato troppo.

Da qualche parte lungo la linea, che sia stata del tempo o quella che i suoi pensieri stavano seguendo, s’è trovato in cucina, l’acqua sul fuoco e un piatto vuoto, vicino ad una bottiglia d’olio, uno spicchio d’aglio e un peperoncino rosso. _ Ajo, oio e peperoncino Aurelià. _ Come sulla torre, poco prima della caduta, con le forchette rubate ai monaci e il Vaticano che li guardava da lontano, senza sapere cosa sarebbe successo e poi come quella volta intorno al tavolo nell’appartamento di Isabelle, con le posate di plastica e lo stomaco chiuso. 

E il pensiero, un pensiero che non è mai stato molesto, che è rimasto incastrato tra miliardi di cose, persone e parole, che porta con sé la sensazione delle mani di Spadino ma non delle sue labbra e che profuma di vittoria su tutti i fronti, lo accompagna mentre si siede su una sdraio, il sole che sta iniziando a sorgere all’orizzonte di Ostia e una domanda muta, che non avrà mai una risposta reale ma solo tinta di sangue e tradimento, rimane lì e nemmeno il troppo peperoncino nella pasta riesce a scansarla.

Rimane lì e Aureliano la ignora, un’altra volta**.**


End file.
